The Great Songbook of Funny Gundam Wing Songfics
by DarkShinigami
Summary: A big ol' songbook of Funny Gundam Wing Songfics, please look inside if your in a sad or mad mood, it'll brighten up your day....or maybe not! Don't forget to read the first Chapter especially! Please read and review!
1. Important Message From Author!

An Important Message From The Author (Please Read!!)  
  
  
Due To the popular demand for more of my *cough* great and funny songfics, I decided to have YOU (the readers) give me (the author) a song and characters so that I can make more funny songfics. Remember, I only make FUNNY ones!!!  
  
  
  
If you want to make funny songfics for me (yes of course I will credit you!) I will put them up for other people to see here! I am planning to change the title of this songfic from "Quatre is too Bootylicious" to "The Great Songbook of Funny Gundam Wing Songfics" (Oh come on! Do you have a better suggestion?). I decided that I wanted to make a huge collection of funny songfics! Please Please contribute and suggest some things to me!! *goes on her knees* Please!!!  
  
NOTE: A lot of people tell me that they don't want anymore gay fics. I hear ya! But some people want to see them so On the title I will put *Yaoi* if it has anything to do with the guys liking each other!! If it doesnt then I wont put it!  
  
  
  
Here is the list of songs people want me to do!  
  
1) Lady Nataku wants Sweet little Sixteen by Chuck Berry  
Note: Hi Lady Nataku! Im trying to find the lyrics! As soons as I find 'em, I will   
try and make the song!  
Current Status: Looking for lyrics.  
  
2) shirlee/Sasha wants either Ghetto Girls Lil Bow Wow or Livin it up by Ja Rule   
Note: I decided to do the Ghetto girls song mainly because of the lack of profanity  
(i can always add some!) and I have a few ideas for it. Sorry Ja rule!  
Current Status: Making Song!  
  
  
3) Timichan wants You Got It Bad By Usher  
Note: Yeah this is a good song.....hmmmmm give me some time.  
Current Status: Song is done! Go see it!  
  
4) Here are a few I thought of doing, please leave your thoughts:  
A) Shawn Michael's Sexy Boy Theme song (if you watch wrestling you know)  
B)Feeling on Your Booty *laughs her head off*- R. Kelly  
C)Hit 'Em Up Style-Blue Cantrell  
D) Mambo #5- Lou Bega  
E) Billie Jean- King Of Pop, Michael Jackson! *swoons*  
  
5) Mya buttreeks (hee hee) wants either Under Pressure by Queen/ David Bowie  
Or Going Mobile by the Who  
Note: Thanks it'll probably take a while due to the amount of songs I gotta do.  
Current Status: On Hold  
  
Here are songs I Have In The Songbook Right Now! (just in case you wanna d/l the original)  
  
Songfic/ Original Song  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
1) Quatre is Too Bootylicious / Bootylicious by Destiny's Child  
2) Get The Party Started: The Shinigami Remix/ Get The Party Started by Pink  
3) Relena! Don't Wear That Thong! / Don't Wear A thong by Dez Big Dick Rick  
4) Your horoscope for today! Gundam W Style!/ Your horoscope for today by Weird Al Yankovic  
5) Trowa's My Best Friend (or Maybe more?) / He's My Best Friend By Jellyfish   
6) Copa Cagundam/ Copa Cabana by Barry Manilow  
7) Eye Of The Wufei/ Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor (THE ROCKY SONG!)  
8) Damn Relena, U Got It Bad/ U Got It Bad by Usher Raymond  
  
  
By The Way, if anyone wants to actually try and make a funny songfic with one of  
these song and e-mail it to me, please do! Geez you people! Makin' me do all the work...  
Also, If your requested song is not up here, plesse don't get mad. I am swamped with songs  
to do so It will take a while to get your song here ok? Thanks for your patience!  
  
  
  
AND NOW ON TO THE SONGFICS!! *drum roll* (dun dun dun) 


	2. Get The Party Started: Duo's Remix *Yaoi...

Get The Party Started: The Shinigami Remix   
by Deathscythechick  
  
This is supposed to be like a music video ok? First read the lyrics then after a verse I will write what you see in the video.....get it?....you bettah! This is to the Pink song "Get The Party Started"......only Duo's version....ha  
_____________________________________________  
  
Video: We see Duo putting on a gold chain with a big "D"  
Song: I'm coming up so you better get this party started   
  
Video: We see a close up of Duo's smile, shining.   
Song:I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
Video: Duo jumps into a black mercedez benz with his little disco clothing on. As he drives away we see his license plate.......BRN2DNC (born to dance)  
  
  
Song: Get this party started on a Saturday night   
Everybody's waitin' for this hunk to arrive  
  
Video: As soon as Duo arrives to the club the buff bodyguard lets him go through everyone waiting in line. People take pictures of Duo. He goes in the club and everyone backs away from him like if he was some sort of god.   
  
Song: Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
  
Video: Duo points at everyone in the crowd.  
  
Song: We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz   
I got lots of style, check my gold diamond rings  
  
Video: Duo raises his hand and the camera zooms on it where all his rings are. (PLAYAH!!)  
  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean   
  
Video: Duo winks at a girl in the crowd and does a lil' pelvis thrust.  
  
(Chorus)   
  
Song: Pumpin' up the volume, breakin' down to the beat  
  
Video: Duo goes to the dance floor and does some breakdance moves. He has a circle formed around him.   
  
Song: Cruisin' through the west side we'll be checkin the scene   
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast   
  
Video: We see Duo back in his wheels with all the guys in the back seat. He is making the car bounce (HYDRAULICS BABY!!....I'm not sure that's how you spell it...) and is doing that "raise the roof move" (you know which one, you party animals, you)  
  
Song: I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass  
  
Video: We see Duo bending over with his butt facing the camera. He points at it and smiles and nods.  
  
Song: Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car   
License plate says Born To Dance, Cause I'm Da #1 Superstar   
  
(Chorus)   
Get this party started   
  
Song : Makin' my connection as I enter the room  
  
Duo gives a few guys high five as he gos into the club (again) and pulls his shades down to look at a few girls.  
  
Song: Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove   
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat  
  
Video: Duo is sandwiched between two girls who are freaking him like crazy. A dude tries to cut in...ha...  
  
Song: Everybody's dancin' and they're dancin' for me   
I'm your operator you can call anytime   
I'll be your connection to the party line   
  
Video: Duo is on his Cell phone and the camera splits into many different screens with different girls and guys. He seems to be inviting them over to the club  
  
(Chorus x2)   
  
Song: Get this party started, ooh   
Get this party started right now   
Get this party started   
Get this party started   
Get this party started right now  
  
Video: As the song fades to a stop..Duo wakes up and notices everything was a dream....until the same guy he who was trying to cut in to dance with him is on the bed with him!!! AHHHHH  
  
~*.:Finito:.*~   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yeah yeah maybe not as good as my other songfics but it will do so there!  
*goes back to dancing with Duo* 


	3. Relena! Don't Wear That Thong!

Relena! Don't wear that thong!! - by Deathscythe Chick  
  
Sung to the tune by Sisquo's "Thong Song"  
  
Gw characters don't belong to me! Relena Bashing! Relena tries to impress Heero with her new thong bikini? Will it work?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero and the rest of the GW boys were at the beach relaxing...  
Meanwhile in a pink car heading to the beach......  
  
"Hurry, Pagan, I want Heero to see my new thong bikini!!" Relena yelled at the poor Chauffer.  
  
"Yes Miss Relena" he said.  
  
Dumb bitch...you have what's coming to you!, he really thought.  
  
As soon as Relena got to the beach. She took of her outer clothes to reveal her new thong bikini. It was........pink. She tossed her outer clothes in the pink car and ran over to Heero and the boys.  
  
"Hi Heero" she said sexily.  
  
Heero turned to stare at her and his eyes widened. He went up to her and checked her out. HE then told her to turn around. She did.  
  
Wow he wants to see my butt! she thought.  
  
Heero took one look at her thong and screamed.  
  
Relena, shocked, turned to face Heero.  
  
"W-what's wrong don't you like it?!" she asked nervously.  
  
"Hey guys! Come check out Relena's thong bikini!" he said.  
  
Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei (in Speedos....^_^) rushed over and saw Relena's thong. They also screamed  
  
"What? What? What?!" Relena asked.  
  
"Duo gimme my blinger necklace and my iced up sunglasses, homie. It's time to check this Beotch *points to Relena* into the Reality Hotel." Heero said.  
  
"Ok, dawg" Duo says, handing Heero a gold necklace with a Wing Zero pendant hanging on it, which was studded with diamonds. He then gave Heero glasses which were also all iced with diamonds. Heero put them on.  
  
"Guys...back me up on this one" Heero said to the rest of the GW boys.  
  
"Check it out...." Heero said.  
  
Then Heero starts singing to Relena...While the rest of the GW Boys break dance or crypt walk....  
  
  
Heero: Eww... that bikini is too small for you  
  
Looks like you put on a pound or two  
  
Shaking that thing *points at Relena's butt* like you're all that  
  
Take a look at yourself cause ya'll to fat!  
  
You like to eat at Ice cream shops  
  
and cruise through the mall for dips and dots  
  
not too much food or your cheese might pop  
  
I really hate when you bend ova (this is when sisqo say "cuz she was living la vida loca")  
  
Duo: My turn Homie Yuy  
  
She had a big ol' butt butt butt  
  
thighs like a truck truck truck  
  
baby how's your gut gut gut?  
  
Lemme see it again..*Duo looks once more at Relena and almost barfs*  
  
she had a big old butt butt butt ( uh uh )  
  
thighs like a truck truck truck ( uh uh )  
  
like King Kong ( uh uh )   
  
please don't wear that thong  
  
listen when i say no (uh uh)  
  
watching that booty grow ( uh uh )  
  
show sum self control ( uh uh )  
  
don't wear the thong thong thong ( come on )  
  
sorry but i told u so ( uh uh )  
  
been watching that booty grow ( uh uh )  
  
sorry if your belly rolls ( uh uh )  
  
don't wear the thong thong thong (come on)  
  
  
Heero: Ew your butt is gargantuan   
  
You know another Gundam pilot won't stand for it  
  
like a wrecking ball so big and round  
  
if I get to close it mite knock me down *for effect, he bumps into relena's backside and pretends to fall*  
  
it is hard to find a nice spot cruise  
  
u have some of that ass weight to lose  
  
  
cause the girl ain't hot  
  
she was on the beach and should be stopped  
  
she was trying to tan all ova  
  
Quatre: Enter Da Q Dawg  
  
she had a big old butt butt butt ( uh uh )  
  
thighs like a truck truck truck ( uh uh )  
  
baby how's your gut gut gut ( uh uh )  
  
I think I wont c her again ( uh uh ) *shields his eyes from Relena's butt  
  
had a big old butt butt butt ( uh uh )  
  
  
thighs like a truck truck truck ( uh uh )  
  
like King Kong ( uh uh )  
  
please don't wear u thong listen when I say so ( uh uh )  
  
been watching that booty grow ( uh uh )  
  
show some self control ( uh uh )  
  
Relena's eyes start to water while the guys laugh.  
She runs back to her pink car while looking at the boys still.....and runs into a pole.... 


	4. Quatre is Too Bootylicious! *Yaoi* (noth...

Quatre is Too Bootylicious! by: DeathscytheChick  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
I don't own GW or blah blah blah. This is my first attempt at a songfic! Yup the popular Destiny's Child song! Heh heh! I have changed the lyrics a bit......hee hee  
For a much funner way to read this songfic, read it while hearing the song! But sing my lyrics!!  
In case you are stupid......Barton is Trowa's Last name  
  
Trowa was sitting on a couch in some room *don't ask me where he was, he was just in a room*  
  
Suddenly Quatre burst in the room.  
  
"Hi Trowa Can I tell You Something?" he asked Trowa.  
  
"Sure what is it?  
  
Suddenly Quatre starts dancing seductively and starts to sing...  
  
Trowa, can you handle this?  
Really? Can you handle this?  
Are you sure you can handle this?  
I don't think you can handle this!  
  
Trowa's eyes widened and he tries to stand up, but Quatre pushes him back in the couch. He continues to  
dance but this time shakes his butt really close to Trowa's face. He also continues to sing.  
  
  
Baby look, I've arrived  
Lookin sexy, lookin fly  
Hottest boy, boy inside  
DJ Heavyarms, jam tonight  
Trowa you spotted me, a tender thang  
There you are, come on baby  
Don't you wanna dance with me?  
Can U handle, handle me?  
  
Trowa is finally getting the picture and stands up and attempts to freak Quatre. Quatre shakes his head doesn't think Trowa is even trying. He shows him how to really freak Then he turns to look at him and puts his hands on Trowa's chest...and continues singing.  
  
You gotta do much better if your gonna dance with me tonight  
You gotta work your jelly *grabs Trowa's butt* if you're gonna dance with me tonight  
Read my lips carefully if you like what you see  
move, groove, prove you can hang with me *Quatre takes of his vest and Trowa has a "oh mi gosh" face*  
By the looks I got you Shook up and scared of me  
Hook up your seatbelt it's time for take off.  
  
Suddenly Quatre starts slapping his ass over and over and inches closer to Trowa.  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this   
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya Barton, babe  
  
Quatre grabs Trowa's hand and makes Trowa slap his butt.  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this   
  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya Barton, babe  
  
Trowa, can you handle this? *Quatre points at his butt*  
Baby, can you handle this? *Quatre pouts his lips*  
Trowa, can you handle this?*Quatre points at his crotch!!*  
I don't think you can handle this! *Quatre then starts doing "The worm" on the floor*  
  
  
I'm about to break you off  
H-town goin hard  
Lead my hips, slap my thighs *Quatre grabs Trowas hands and makes him slap his thighs*  
Swing my hair, square my eyes  
Lookin hot, smellin good  
Groovin like I'm from the colony-hood  
Look over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss *blows Trowa A kiss*  
Can you handle, handle this?  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this   
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya Barton, babe  
  
Quatre squeezes his own buttocks  
  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this   
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya Barton, babe  
  
  
  
Move your body up and down *Quatre moves his body up and down*  
Make your booty touch the ground *Quatre makes his booty touch the ground*  
I can't help but wonder why   
Is my vibe too vibealacious for you, babe?  
  
I shake my jelly at every chance  
When I whip with my hips you slip into a trance *Trowa watches Quatre hypnotically*  
I'm hoping you can handle all this jelly that I have  
Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz  
  
  
Quatre starts wiggling his hips.  
  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this jelly  
I don't think you ready for this   
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe  
  
At this point Quatre and Trowa are dancing with each other while the song *Bootylicious* plays in the background. Then Heero walks in and sees them dancing. He comes in while Trowa is freaking Quatre from behind.  
  
"What the Hell?!" he says.  
Suddenly the background music cuts off and they both look at Heero then at the ground.  
  
"Damn.....whatever I am leaving" Heero said with disgust.  
  
As soon as Heero leaves and shuts the door, Trowa and Quatre look at each other and give each other sly grins as   
the song *bootylicious* fades back on and it gets louder and louder...  
Here WE Go Again!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Am I scaring you? HAAHAHAH! Come on!  
Even if you hate Yaoi you gotta admit this was   
funny!! 


	5. That's Your Horoscope For Today!: Gundam...

THAT'S YOUR HOROSCOPE FOR TODAY! by Weird Al Yankovic  
  
  
This song was referred to me by Gemini Tenshi  
I have never heard this song til now!  
You should go d/l it! It is downright funny!  
It talks about the signs on the horoscope  
p.s Razim is that guy in GW who has that wolverine styled haircut  
he is Quatre's friend or servant or something  
__________________________________________  
  
*all the characters that are in the song are lined up. When their part comes up,  
the spotlight hits them and they step forward and do a silly dance.*  
  
AQUARIUS!! (Wufei) *does the funky chicken*  
There's space travel in your future when your tongue freezes  
to the back of a speeding Nataku  
Fill that void in your pathetic life by playing Whack-A-Weakster  
17 hours a day  
  
PISCES! (Catherine) *does the washing machine*  
Try to avoid any Lions or Bears with the Ebola virus  
You are the true Queen of the Dance, no matter what  
that idiot Trowa at the circus says  
  
ARIES! (Heero) *Break dances*  
The look on your face will be priceless when you find  
that 40-pound detonating device in your colon  
Trade guns with an albino dwarf, then give a  
hickey to Relena Dorlian  
  
TAURUS! (Relena) *Bends her knees up and down*  
You will never find true happiness - what you gonna  
do, yell Heeeeeeeeero and pout about it?  
The stars predict tomorrow you'll wake up, try to make peace,  
and then get killed by Heero  
  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today  
  
GEMINI! (Duo) *shakes his butt*  
Your deathscythe hell will be ruined once again by your  
explosive grenade  
Your love life will run into trouble when Hilde  
hurls a javelin through your braid.  
  
CANCER! (Trowa) *grabs two glow sticks and raves*  
The position of Jupiter says that you should spend the  
rest of the week with a clown mask on your mug  
Try not to shove a circus dagger up your nose while  
taking your Heavyarms for a test drive  
  
LEO! (Hilde) *copies Duo and shakes butt, too (groan)*  
Now is not a good time to photocopy your butt and  
staple it to Duo's face, oh no  
Eat a bucket of bolts and screws-flavored pudding, then wash it  
down with a gallon of strawberry Quik  
  
VIRGO! (Dorothy) *tap dances*  
All Virgos have normal shaped eyebrows-  
except for you  
Expect a big surprise today when you wind up with  
your head impaled upon a stick, you war obssesed freak  
  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today  
  
Now you may find it inconceivable or at the very least  
a bit unlikely that the relative position of the planets  
and the stars could have a special deep significance or  
meaning that exclusively applies to only you, but let  
me give you my assurance that these forecasts and  
predictions are all based on solid, scientific, documented  
evidence, so you would have to be some kind of  
moron not to realize that every single one of them is  
absolutely true.  
  
erm...Where was I? *everyone anime sweatdrops*  
  
LIBRA! (Zechs) *Does that little ghetto Chris Tucker head from side to side move*  
A big promotion is just around the corner for Treize who is  
much more talented than you  
Laughter is the very best medicine, remember that   
when your mask gets stolen next week  
  
SCORPIO! (Treize) *Does the hurricane (??? I dunno my friend calls this a dance)*  
Get ready for an unexpected trip when you fall  
screaming from an open Tallgeese  
Work a little bit harder on improving your  
low self esteem, you stupid freak  
  
SAGITTARIUS! (Quatre) *does an Arabian dance*  
All the gundam wing guys are laughing behind your back...  
kill them  
Take down all those naked pictures of Razim  
you've got hanging in your huge house  
  
CAPRICORN! (Une) *just looks mad and doesn't do a thing*  
The stars say that you're an exciting and wonderful  
person... but you know thats your good side only  
If I were you, I'd hide my glasses and never  
never never never never do my hair like Princess Leia (from Star Wars)  
  
  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today  
  
__________________________________  
Well that's it Gemini Tenshi! Did you like what I did? Or would you  
like to make your own? I had fun doing this one! Please tell me! R&R Everyone! 


	6. Trowa's My Best Friend (or Maybe More?) ...

He's My Best Friend by Jellyfish/ Trowa's My Best Friend (or maybe more?) by Deathscythe Chick  
________________________  
  
This song was given to me by Whoa Tamo. This song was tough  
to make funny. I really tried!Here it is!I hope you like it! If you  
are one of those people who likes serious Yaoi then you won't  
like this one. It is supposed to be funny....(duh).   
I didn't really change the lyrics but I wrote a funny little story to go with it!  
______________________________________  
  
It was a dark and stormy night....(sorry i always wanted tostart a story like that!)  
Quatre is at his huge mansion, bored.Suddenly Quatre hears a knocking at the door.  
Since all his servants are on Christmas vacation, he has to answer the door himself.  
It is Trowa.   
  
"Trowa?!" Quatre said, looking at the Latin teenager soaking wet.  
  
"I...I was caught in the rain. I'm sorry but could I stay until the weather  
clears up? Your place was the nearest so I came here."  
  
"You know I am going to let you! You are my best friend after all...and I would   
never let you stay out there." Quatre said.   
  
Quatre guided Trowa to the fire place.   
  
"I'll go make us some hot cocoa, ok?" Quatre said.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Quatre goes to the kitchen (where he can still see Trowa)  
He starts singing a little song under his breath.  
  
I've known him all my life  
it seems too inconcievable  
at 13 we shook hands but we've been  
always inseperable  
  
*Poof*  
  
"Erm........sorry Quatre.....the warmth of the fire made me  
do it!" Trowa called out to Quatre.  
  
"It's fine." Quatre says and continues to sing.  
  
he's cinnamon on my toast, we're so close  
that's not to say we haven't had our share of arguments  
  
"Trowa I am gonna cook up a mean celery souffle, you must be hungry!"  
  
"Celery?! Gross!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want any!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Nooo!"  
  
"Fine be a stupid brat about it! Im not talking to you!"  
  
he's so unpredictable he winks acknowledgements  
when i would rather he close his eyes  
then push me aside  
  
Quatre comes to the fireplace with a tray of hot cocoa and his  
celery souffle.  
  
"I made you my souffle.....just in case you wanted it..."  
  
"Geesh, FINE!...I'll eat it! *munch* *munch* hey dish ish kinda good mmmmmm..."  
  
Quatre blushed...and continues singing.  
  
my hands a five leaf clover  
it's palm sunday over and over i never had the luck of swingers  
'til i was rapped around your fingers.  
  
"Trowa can we talk?"  
  
"About what? *munch*  
  
"Look Trowa, I like you."  
  
"That's nice Quatre, I like you a lot too! We're best friends  
......duh! *munch*  
  
"Nevermind..."  
  
  
he's my best friend   
he's my best friend  
i'm his best friend  
he's my best friend  
  
Quatre eats his food politely while Trowa pigs out on it.  
Quatre smiles at Trowa. Trowa catches his smile and sees a piece of  
celery hanging between his two front teeth.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeek!" Trowa yells.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Eh....heheheheh...nothing."  
  
Quatre shrughs and continues singing.  
  
  
you don't need a brain  
to have a stroke of genius  
or a beautiful circus girl to let down your cute little hairdo  
'cause growin' up is hard enough  
when you're a Gundam Pilot for powder puffs  
  
" *Yawn* Man, I am tired! Gotta extra bedroom?"  
  
" Almost too many." Quatre replies (with the celery still in his mouth).  
  
"Man I am waaaaay too tired!"  
  
"Why don't you first take a shower? I'll give you  
some PJ's."  
  
  
(whether we're stayin' in or hangin' out)  
i would never ask another on a date to the ball  
he doesn't need a rubber space suit or alchohol  
  
Quatre guides Trowa to a room with a shower in it. He goes to get PJ's.  
In the room is pictures of Quatre and Trowa when they were little kids.  
In one picture Quatre was playing dress up with his sisters' clothing and   
Trowa was next to him. Another one was a halloween picture. Trowa was  
a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle and Quatre was dressed........as a girl.  
  
  
Somewhere in the hallway, Quatre still sings...  
  
'cause he gets woozy from exchanging looks   
(and a little)  
misty reading sticky little manga books  
  
  
  
he's my best friend  
he's my best friend  
I'm his best friend  
he's my best friend  
  
Quatre comes back with PJ's, but Trowa is already in the shower..  
Quatre could see Trowa's shadow on the shower curtain. He was dancing.  
Quatre laughs. Suddnely Trowa pokes his head out of the curtain. He has a rubber duckie  
in one hand and a Scrub brush in the other. He has a shower cap on, too.  
  
"What are you doing!?"   
  
"eh...nothing!" Quatre says, running out of the bathroom.  
He has an escellent idea.  
  
my hand's a five leaf clover  
it's palm sunday over and over  
i never had the luck of swingers  
'til i was wrapped around your fingers  
  
Quatre strings a long piece of yarn on the bottom of the door.  
He sits on the bed waiting for Trowa to come out.  
  
he's my best friend  
(we could hold hands for hours)  
he's my best friend  
(in the bathroom or shower)  
  
Trowa steps put in a bath towel and trips over the string....  
... dropping his towel.  
  
".....!!!" Quatre gasps.  
  
Trowa grabs the towel and sniffles on the floor.  
  
I'm his best friend  
(i pick him up when he's feeling down)   
  
Quatre goes up to him and kneels down. He comforts Trowa.  
  
  
he's my best friend  
(I guess he's always been hangin' round)  
  
"Come on get dressed."  
  
"ok."  
  
Quatre goes to the door and stares at Trowa. Trowa  
stares back at Quatre.  
  
he's my best friend  
(he gets lonely now and then)  
  
"Well....? Aren't you gonna get dressed?" Quatre asks.  
  
he's my best friend   
(and gets shy round other men)  
  
Trowa blushes.  
  
"Well, i would if you get out."  
  
"Oh uh heheheh....right!"  
  
i'm his best friend   
(i guess i've reached the end of my best friend)  
  
  
The next day.......  
  
"Thanks Quatre! I feel great!"  
  
"Soooo... Trowa....I was wondering if maybe we could go to..."  
  
"Ooops sorry buddy Im going on a date with Catherine..."  
  
He runs off. Leaving Quatre crying. He turns back and picks up Quatre's chin.  
  
"Cheer up! We'll go somewhere some other time, ok?" Trowa says, and winks and kisses Quatre on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you...." Quatre says, happily.  
  
"No prob.......by the way, you got a humongous piece of celery hanging from you  
teeth. Bye!"  
  
Trowa runs off until he becomes a tiny dot in the distance.   
________________________________________  
Yeah yeah crappy! But I couldn't really work out something with this   
song. Hope you liked it Yaoi fans, especially you Whoa Tamo!  
Read and Review! 


	7. Copa Cagundam

Copa Cagundam  
  
The setting: A cool little wannabee Cuban Bar called Korosu Klub A.K.A. Copa Cabana  
BTW: The Singers are Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa. Relena Bashing!  
  
Her name was Relena , she was a pacifist   
with a braid across her hair, Her face will give ya quite a scare   
she would try to merengue and do the cha-cha   
  
*Relena Is on a stage in the little bar. She is dancing a salsa dance.People boo her.*  
  
and while she tried to be a star   
Heero always tended bar   
  
*Heero is in the bar in a bartender suit. He is wiping the inside of the cup he   
keeps his eye on Relena*  
  
Across the crowded floor, Relena danced like a whore  
She was young and And Heero and her would never get with one another  
who could ask for more?   
  
CHORUS:   
At the Copa (CO!) Copa cabana (Copacabana)   
the hottest spot in Japan, East of Havana(here)   
at the copa (CO!) Copacabana   
Gundanuim alloy and passion were always the fashion   
At the copa.... Relena fell on her face  
  
Wufei: Coooopa Cooooopa Cobanaaaaa  
  
His name was Duo   
Erm...his eyes were Blue-O *Duo sweatdrops*  
  
*Duo walks in the bar with a black pinstripe suit.*  
  
He was escorted to his chair, he saw Relena fartin' there   
and when she finished, He called her over  
but Duo smelled her fart  
Heero sailed across in a market cart  
and then the bullets flew and chairs were smashed in two   
there was blood and a single gun shot   
but just who shot who?   
  
At the Copa (CO!) Copa cabana (Copacabana)   
the hottest spot in Japan East of Havana(here)   
at the copa (CO!) Copacabana   
Secret Missions and passion were always the fashion   
At the copa.... *we hear Relena scream...then choke* ...Relena popped her cherry  
  
Quatre: Cooooooopaaaaa Copa Cobanaaaa  
  
Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre (in high pitched voices): Cooopaa! Copa Cobana!  
Copa Cobana!  
Ahhhhhhhh!! Ahhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah  
Copa!!Copa Cobana!! Like in Japan east of Havana! Have a banana!! Missions and passion *voice starts to get lower and lower*alwayssss in faaaaaaaashiiiiiiion  
  
  
At the copa... she lost her love   
Her name is Relena, she was a stripper,   
but that was 30 years ago, when she used to have a homeless hobo who tipped her   
now it's a disco, but not for Relena,   
still in the dress she used to wear,   
No more braid across her hair   
she sits there so refined,and drinks herself half-blind   
she lost her youth and she lost her Heero  
now she's lost her mind   
  
  
At the Copa (CO!) Copa cabana (Copacabana)   
the hottest spot in Japan East of Havana(here)   
at the copa (CO!) Copacabana   
Gizmos and passion were always the fashion   
At the copa... don't go see Relena  
  
Everyone: Coooopaaaaaa Cobannaaaa! *slowly fades out*   
  
______________________  
OH COME ON YOU KNOW IT'S FUNNY!   
JUST DOWNLOAD THE SONG AND SING MY  
LYRICS AND SEE WHAT I MEAN! R&R!! 


	8. Eye Of The Wufei

I am sorry I just don't like Wufei! So I made this song especially for him.  
Wufei bashing......duh!!! Eye of The Tiger is by Survivor, originally you  
probably know it as the Rocky song though lol  
  
A thing u should know before you read this songfic...  
  
Kuso= shit........now read!  
********************************  
  
Eye Of The Wufei  
*Wufei is boxing in a gym with a punching bag. It has a picture of himself tapped on it. He keeps punching it over and over.*  
  
Risin' up, I hate the weak  
This is my time, washed my panties   
Went to the Lake Victoria Base now I'm a sexist freak   
I am Just a piece of Kuso and I don't have the will to survive   
So many times it happens too fast   
I trade my pride for stupidity   
I lost my grip on my baggy white pants  
I must fight just to keep them up high   
  
It's the eye of the Wufei  
It's the cheap thrill of the fight   
Rising up to the challenge on my Natakuuuuu   
And I was last known as a retard   
I Stalk the male strippers in the night   
And I am watching you all   
With the eye... of the Wufei  
  
*Wufei hits the bag hard and it swings back and comes back at him fast  
and hits him.  
Wufei: Bwaaa!  
*He falls on the floor*  
  
Face to face, my pectorals have no meat  
Hangin' tough, lookin' like Al Bundy   
I stack the odds Cuz I gonna live on the streets   
For the kill, need to pay my bills to survive  
  
*Wufei is on the street, dressed as a hobo. He is holding a plastic  
cup. Someone throws him what seems to be a quater. Excitedly, Wufei grabs it and  
the so called quarter is a broken button.*  
  
Wufei: *grumble* *complains* *Grumbles some more*  
  
It's the eye of the Wufei  
I take steroid pills to get ready for a fight  
Rising up to the challenge of my rival   
And the last known kuso ball   
I stalks transvestites in the night   
And I am watching you boys in the night   
With the eye... of the Wufei  
  
*Wufei sees another hobo like himself in a cardboard box. He sneaks up and picks up the box  
and shakes the hobo out. He runs away with the box.*   
  
Wufei(yells back to hobo): You've just been robbed old man!  
Hobo: Come back here with my house you stupid KUSO!!  
  
Iam Fu**ed' up, straight to the top   
Don't have the guts, got no glory   
Couldn't go the distance,I think Im gonna stop  
Just a Quief and my will to survive   
  
It's the eye of the Wufei   
It's the thrill of the fight   
Rising up to the challenge of my rival   
And the last known survivor   
I Stalk my mom in the night   
And I am watching you all   
With the eye... of the Wufei   
  
The eye of the Wufei   
The eye of the Wufei  
The eye of the Wufei  
The eye of the Wufei  
  
______________________  
I TRIED I TRIED!!!  
  
*if you dont know what a Quief is, ask someone. Im not even sure that's how you spell it!  
It's pronounced Kweef........lol 


	9. Damn Relena, U Got It Bad!

Damn Relena, U Got It Bad!  
  
Remember the scene in Gw where Relena is in that cliff, yelling, "Heeeeeeeeeeeroo!"? Ok that's the setting. (and even if you don't remember, pretend you do.) This song was quite hard to make funny so forgive me if it's stupid... U Got It Bad is originally by Usher  
~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#~@#  
  
Relena: Heeeeeeeeeeeeerrrooo! Im over here so come get me!!!!  
Heero walks up behind her.  
Heero: Damn Bitch you got it bad!  
*pushes her off cliff*  
Relena: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeroooooo....nooo please save meeeeeee!! *her voice fades of and she crashes to the rocks below.*  
  
Heero:Oh, no, no, no, no, no...  
  
When you feel it in your body  
You found a bitch who.... makes you wanna say stuff  
Like Omae O Korosuuuuuu  
Said you act like you don't know her  
But you don't really know  
And whenever she's in your face- you wanna shoot that ho  
  
I've been there, wish i'd done it, she's stalked me around  
After all that - this is what I found  
I really want to be alone  
If you're getting the damn hint by the words in this song  
Then Relena...  
  
U got, u got it bad  
When you're in your car  
you see me and you wanna chase me to hell and back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without following me  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
and you wanna chase me for fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on talking about someone else... it's mme  
U got it bad!!  
  
Heero is at home and he hears a knock. Relena is at the door and she is covered in bandages.  
  
Relena: Heero? Why did you....push me?  
Heero: Damnit Relena! I told you to leave me alone.  
*heero grabs a gun and shoots one of Relena's eyes. He slams the door shut.*   
  
Heero:When you say that you hate her  
And you really know  
And she thinks that when you say that, it means you love her more  
Like her money, and her god awful pink car  
(That car is waaack)  
Guns, bombs and grenades  
(I wanna use 'em all on you)  
Said I'm unfortunate that you were born  
I want you to know  
I really despise you  
All my people who know what's going on  
Look at that whore and help me sing my song  
  
Fellas say I'm a guy, you're a ho  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
Relena say I'm a bitch,Heero's a man  
Promise to stop following you around with a spy cam  
  
*Heero is in his Gundam and suddenly the door (or whatever it's called) opens. It's Relena. This time she still has bandages from heat to toe but now she has one of those pirate eye patches where Heero shot her.*  
  
Relena: Please Heero...let me be with you...  
Heero: Go away!!!!  
*he pushes her out*  
Relena: Aiiiiiiieeeeeeee  
*SPLAT*  
Heero: ^_^  
  
See I've been there, done it, hid around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Everyone of y'all are just like me  
It's too bad that you can't be free  
you got it bad...hey  
  
*Chorus*  
  
*From somewhere, Trowa plays the electric guitar*  
  
*Chorus*  
  
___________  
And there you go timichan....I hope you like it...Please Review... 


	10. Special Message!

….and now a special message from all the Gundam Wing Characters…..  
  
  
  
Heero: ………  
  
Duo: Oh yeah I love these songfics….they are the best….  
  
Heero: Well you aren't being made fun of in them…  
  
Wufei: ONNA DARKSHINIGAMI!!!!!!!!!!! I….I can't believe you made such a song about me!!! It's…….It's not t-t-true!! ::bursts into tears and runs off::  
  
All The Gundam Wing Boys: ^_^;;  
  
Quatre: Well I thought so far they were cool!  
  
Duo: How could you like them? Most of them were you and Trowa together…  
  
Quatre: And……?  
  
::Everyone except Quatre steps away from him::  
  
Relena: I AM NOT FAT!!! AND I DON'T OBSSES ABOUT HEERO!! **secretly thinking: Heero Heero Heero Heero Heero Heero Heero Heero and…….Heero**  
  
Dorothy: Why am I in only one song?! **unibrow rises furiously**  
  
Duo: All of you are just jealous of me cuz my songfics were the best ones…  
  
  
  
::Everyone gangs up on Duo a big cloud of all the Gw characters fighting appears::  
  
::Screams are heard from within the cloud::  
  
Quatre: Eeeeeeeeek!!!  
  
Wufei: Wooo!  
  
Dorothy: Aaaaaiiiee!!!  
  
Heero:……..  
  
Relena: HEEEEERO!  
  
  
  
::Duo's head comes out of the huge cloud::  
  
Duo:As I was saying **is interrupted by a pair of blackshorts shooting out of the cloud**  
  
Heero: **from inside the cloud** Where'd my shorts go?!  
  
  
  
Everyone: ^_^;;  
  
Duo: Anyyyyywaaaaays…..as I was saying….more songfics are soon to come in the next wee---- **head gets pulled back in** AAAIEEE!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*More Songfics Coming Soon*~ 


	11. OK

SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ONLINE I DON'T HAVE THE INTERNET ANY MORE CUZ I RAN THE BILL UP HIGH LOL.! SO I HAVE TO POST PONE THE STORY FOR A LITTLE WHILE!!!!  
--DarkShinigami 


End file.
